18 Years and 364 Days Before
by Plain.Toast.II
Summary: One-shot set just after the Battle of Hogwarts. After the fighting Ron and Hermione finally get a chance to talk.


A tired Harry arrived at the Gryffindor common room well after midnight, escorted by Ron and Hermione, who were also drained from the battle.

"I'm going bed. I can't face anything else tonight. Thanks for coming up with me," he said, heading for the stairs to the dormitory.

"I'm going to head back down then," Ron called after him," I want to get back to my family." Harry understood. Mrs Weasley would get a panic attack if she thought Ron had disappeared.

"I'll come with you Ron, but first I want to talk to you for a minute," Harry heard Hermione say as he shut the door of the dormitory behind him.

* * *

"Yeah sure," replied Ron with a sinking feeling. _'Bloody hell it better not be about that kiss earlier.'_ "What is it?"

"About earlier, Ronald…" Hermione started with a serious tone, her gaze changing from Ron to the floor as her face started to turn pink.

_'It is,' _Ron thought and grimaced inside. As long ago as fourth year he'd had a crush on her. The only reason he hadn't acted on it was because he knew someone as brilliant as Hermione would never want him. The fact she was getting embarrassed only proved he was getting rejected. He really didn't want to be rejected by her. He decided to help Hermione and get it over with quicker, hopefully not make this anymore awkward, so he finished the sentence for her. "Let me guess, we only snogged 'cause you thought we were all going to die and I was the one who happened be closest at the time. You would of done the same thing if it was Harry or even Neville."

Hermione slowly looked up at him, her face a mixture of confusion and surprise. Their eyes locked.

"No…" she said slowly.

"What," Ron spluttered, taken aback. He was sure that was going to be it. He would have made an Unbreakable Vow on it.

"No," Hermione reaffirmed returning her gaze back to the floor, blushing even harder. "I wasn't going to say that at all," she said more to herself then Ron.

"What were you going to say?" he blurted out panicking. _'Ruddy hell she wasn't even going to talk about that. She probably was going to ask me to what the parseltongue for 'open' was or something stupid like that.'_

"Am… well… I was kinda going to say the opposite…" her voice trailed away as her blush somehow went redder yet kept her gaze firmly fixed to the ground.

There was silence for a minute or two before Ron broke it.

"Are you serious?"

This felt like an out of body experience. _'The opposite... But that means...' _A grin spread across Ron's face.

Hermione didn't see this with her eyes staring at the floor and proceeded to answer Ron's question.

"Well yes and I figured it would be best to get it out in open. I…" Ron cut her off by pulling her close and crushing her in a kiss.

* * *

They broke apart sometime later when Hermione heard someone say the password outside. She jump up off Ron, who was on the couch, who followed her gaze to the door way. Hermione started to tie her hair back up, while Ron stood up straightening his clothes. Hermione had just straightened her top when the portrait swung open.

"Oh. Hey guys. I didn't know anyone was up here," said Neville still beaming from his earlier heroics and the Sword of Gryffindor resting on his shoulder. "Where's Harry?"

"He's gone up to bed Neville. He's had a long day and didn't want to talk to anyone," Hermione responded promptly, her sharp mind answering for her like it was some fact she had learnt off for class.

"I think I'll join him. I feel the same way. Sorry I'd stay up and chat with the both of you otherwise."

"It's okay. We were about to go down anyway," Ron explained. "See you tomorrow Neville."

"Oh yeah, goodnight." And with that Neville went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Ron and Hermione left the common room and started to head down to the great hall. They were both quiet. Hermione thought about what had happened. _'That went better then I planned. At least I didn't wreck our friendship… but is it still a friendship? It can't be. I mean you don't go around snogging your best friend and go back to normal, after the first time maybe, but not after a second time, especially one like that. And when did we end up on the couch?'_

She continued this trail of thought until Ron eventually broke the silence that had seeped in around them.

"I guess we're a bit more then friends then."


End file.
